This invention relates to a fuel injector arrangement for a combustion apparatus utilising fluid fuel. It is concerned particularly, but not exclusively, with such an injector arrangement for a turbine, especially a gas turbine, but it is also suitable for use with liquid fuels and in combustion apparatus other than turbines.
Various fuel injectors have been described in the art. For example in EP 0 660 038 there is described a fuel injection apparatus in which fuel is supplied to an annular lip on an annular member and the fuel is then atomised, as it flows from the lip, by first and second coaxial airflows created by first and second arrays of swirler vanes.
Various arrangements of introducing fuel into an air flow have been described, e.g. in WO 95/02789 gas injectors are shown provided in swirl vanes. Further, curved swirl vanes have been described (see e.g. EP 0393 484).